The Boy in the Dark
by Final Shadow2
Summary: Riku has always loved Sora, will he finally get the chance to tell him? (sorariku) later. not finished
1. chapter 1

disclaimer: don't own these characters, they belong to square. There is some male/male feelings. if you don't like it, don't read it. Please tell me what you think, it is my first try!  
  
Takes place before the game...point of view is riku if you can't tell ^_^  
  
The Boy in the Dark  
  
Sora-  
  
Hey! Staying out of trouble? No, of course you aren't. I know you better than that. I don't even know why im asking, since I see you every day.... Well, you know we have been friends since..forever. And I don't want to hide anymore. I need to tell you somethi....  
  
Riku grits his teeth in frustration. Not even finishing his sentence, he crushes the letter into a tight ball and stuffs it in the trash. Punching the wall in front of him, Riku looks at his desktop. It's littered with more failed attempts. He never was very good at writing.  
  
"How can I tell him my feelings in a letter?" Riku wonders in a hushed tone. " How lame am I? I've loved this kid for how long and I can't even say it to his face. What is wrong with me?"  
  
Sighing loudly, he looks around his room with disdain. It looks like its been hit by a tsunami. Dirty clothes are in piles on the wood floor, his lucky jacket is casually draped on the lava lamp, and a random blitzball is in the laundry basket./Mom's gonna kill me when she sees this mess. One more thing to worry about./  
  
Stretching his arms over his head, Riku yawns and hears a pleasurable crack. Rubbing his eyes, he looks at the clock on his night stand. 1:23 am. And school tomorrow. /Eh, I feel like a stroll. I need to get out of this house./  
  
Grabbing his leather coat, Riku opens the door a crack. No light from his mom's bedroom. Walking softly, he gets to the living room and finds her asleep on the couch. Since dad left, she hasn't been too fond of their bedroom. Riku kisses her forehead and leaves through the front door.  
  
He began to feel better immediately. Walking briskly to the dock, the silver haired teen pads a few feet to the spot he leases, and unhooks the rope of his boat, fondly named "Ragnarok." Stepping in, Riku starts to paddle.  
  
The rhythm of his strokes even out and he is whisked away from the island at a steady pace. His destination is to their place. Their secluded beach that he has grown to love. And just thinking about the good times their group has had there made his heart sink. /Shit, I can't seem to get you out of my head Sora. If I tell you my feelings, how will you react? Will you be disgusted? Will you love me back? No, no I can't even dream of that. Its too unrealistic. If anything, you might hate me. I see your hurt face when I joke about Kairi. I only compete with you to be close to you. I know that is the crappiest reason, but that's all I have. And maybe I went to far...maybe I started something with you and Kairi. Your eyes are always on her...God, if I was the reason for that....I wish you looked at me like that/  
  
His thoughts were silenced when one of the oars hit sand. He was here...and he wasn't alone. 


	2. chapter 2

Sorry it took so long to update, I had no motivation and school is being evil as usual. Thank you so much for the reviews! They made me feel all fuzzy inside. ^_^ Love and Peace!  
  
Chapter two  
  
Kairi opens her eyes when she hears a boat approaching. /Could it be Sora? This late?/ Her heart starts pounding at the romance of it all. Has he come to see her? How did he know she would be here?  
  
She came to this part of the beach on a whim. She has only been on these islands for a few years, and she usually doesn't roam around without Sora. But she had a nightmare. They are always the same, of the day she came to Destiny Islands. She still remembers that fateful storm. Losing her house, her parents and her best friend, Carlin. The long, hard swim on her front door. All after is a blur of pain and sadness. But she also remembers Sora's beautiful cobalt eyes when he found her on the beach. How scared she was. But his eyes helped her through the shock she felt. She would never forget those eyes. It was love at first sight.  
  
Sighing fondly at the memory, she smiles inwardly and sits up to wait for her savior to come to her.  
  
*******  
  
Riku's eyes meet Kairi's in the light of the moon. Neither are very happy with the person they see. Riku stops himself from glaring at the red head. That's not something a "friend" would do. Riku climbs out of the boat and smiles weakly at the younger girl. He's gotten used to faking emotion so well that all she sees in his eyes is friendly wonder.  
  
"What are you doing her Kairi? It's pretty late." His voice sounds like that of a worried parent. /Man I'm good/  
  
"I wanted to look at the stars for a bit...I couldn't sleep." Kairi says softly. She isn't as good at hiding her disappointment. It's all over her face and Riku flinches visibly.  
  
"Me neither. You waiting for someone? I can leave.." "No!!" She shrieks unintentionally. She blushes at her embarrassing outburst. "Om..no..you don't have to leave if you don't want to." She looks down at her feet in the cool sand. /What is wrong with me?! Keep your cool Kai!/  
  
"Ok." With that he plops down on the sand, elbows holding him up to look at the calm sea.  
  
Doing the same, Kairi closes her eyes and listens to the waves crashing on the shore. She's never been alone with Riku before this night. Sora has always been between them, being the mutual friend that kept the little group from falling apart. Now all the girl felt was tension between her and the silver haired teen. This troubled her. She had never thought about trying to be Riku's friend. He probably didn't like her for that reason.  
  
She looked over at his silhouette. /He IS cute. heh, but he's not Sora. He has the most amazing hair. I never noticed that before...Gee, I've known this boy for at least 2 years and I never really looked at him../ She quickly wipes a single tear away. 


	3. Chapter 3

"The language of love is understood by all."  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Riku peeks through his bangs at Kairi and sees her wipe at her eyes. Seeing her sad makes him uncomfortable and he asks softly, "What's wrong Kai?"  
  
She blushes and looks up at him. "Nothing Riku." Putting on a mask of happiness she states, "What a beautiful night!"  
  
"Uh huh.." He raises an eyebrow and lets it pass. "I didn't think you knew this beach?" / I didn't think anyone knew about this beach....its ours...Sora's and mine...why are you here?!/ He frowns slightly.  
  
"Oh, I just stumbled upon it. It's really nice, I might come here more often...if that's alright with you." The red head could tell from his tone that Riku considered this his territory.  
  
"Why would I care?" Riku, already bored and irritated, tried to change the subject before this stupidity when on any longer. "Have you seen Sora? I didn't see him in school today and he wasn't home when I called." / Great, like I really wanna talk to Kairi about Sora. Smooooth. But he's all I seem think about these days../  
  
Smiling at the mention of Sora, she told him she hasn't seen him either. / Maybe if we talk about Sora, this conversation won't feel so weird. /  
  
"Oh...well I gotta get some sleep. You should go too Kairi. .....Well, it was nice talking to you." Riku gets into Ragnarok and looks at the startled girl one last time before he pushes off.  
  
********  
  
The next day, Riku wakes up to his blaring alarm. It's some punky song. They all sound the same nowadays. He slaps the snooze button and stretches. Another day of monotonous crap that he will won't even remember the next week.  
  
He always wakes up an hour before school to go running. It frees his mind of the meddlesome dreams he has of Sora every night. After putting on a hoodie and grasping his portable cd player, he sets out. Pushing play, he launches himself from his porch. The notes of his favorite Rob Zombie song pound into his head as his feet fly over the sidewalk. The boy sighs and starts to widen his strides. Oblivious of the rest if the world, Riku doesn't see the boy in his path, and he finds himself running head first into the brunette. "Yowww!" He groans, picking himself up off the concrete. His notices that his knee is scraped and is looking for the asshole who tripped him up. His mind goes blank when he sees who his next victim is. 


End file.
